The Renamed
by heartlockedinchains
Summary: What happens when 50 years later, a new enemy rises and a new prophecy emerges? The renamed appear. Basically my version of the sequal to the original Guardians of Time series with some new faces and some old ones. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_He sat in a world of flames, the remains of his home scattered around him. The flames danced and swirled, eating up everything he owned, everything he cared for._

_But none of that mattered anymore because the one thing that was closest to him was gone forever. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he knew that she had been murdered._

_His own mother snatched away so quickly that he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, and he doubted that he ever would. The enemy had her body, they would bury it, cover her coffin, give her a decent farewell, but it wouldn't be enough. The only way for him to say goodbye and to show her that he had cared, was to get revenge. He would find the people responsible and he would make sure that they paid and paid dearly with their tears and with their blood._

_He picked himself up and looked around. Everything was gone, his room and all of his things. The only things he had left were the clothes on his body and his knowledge. While his mother had been alive, she had taught him many things, things he had never dreamt of, things that other people didn't even know existed. Like time travel, for one thing, and the power that he had._

_Being an immortal of course, like his mother, he knew that he would live forever and he used to dream of all the places he could go, things he could see and the people he could meet. But none of that mattered anymore; he had only one thing on his mind, revenge._

_He had a plan, he would run, hide, for he knew that without his mother's protection they would discover his existence. He didn't know why he had been hidden; his mother had never told him. In the whole eighteen years of his life, he had never seen the outside of the castle, and even then he was forbidden to speak to anyone. His mother had only said that it was for his protection, that if the Guard found out about him, he would be hunted down and killed like an animal._

_He would start a new life hidden on the edge of the world where he would wait until the time was right, when the Guard had forgotten and relaxed. He would slowly gather a force behind him, like the Order, but this one would be stronger. He would learn from his mother's mistakes and create a smarter force that could defeat the Guard and the Named once and for all!_

_His own Order…just thinking about it made his insides burn with pride. How pleased his mother would be if she were still there, to find out that her only son would carry on her magnificent work. And he would not fail, never._

Fifty years after the death of Lathenia, a new prophecy was revealed. It prophesized a new group of the Named, a new enemy, and a new final battle. But who would win was the only thing that was left unsure…


	2. Chapter 1  Michael

**Michael**

I wake up to see my sister leaning over me wearing a grin that spreads from one side of her face to the other.

'Happy Birthday!'

'Thanks, but you know a better birthday present would have been to let me sleep in. It's only…7am! No wonder I'm so tired, thanks a lot Avril!'

'Well sorry! I was just trying to make sure that you don't miss out on half of your birthday because you're sleeping! It's a beautiful day today, the sun is shining, and you should make the most of it!'

Well at least I know that a robot didn't replace my sister during the night. She's always happy, always wanting to run and jump and do everything she possibly can, which _is_ everything by the way. I've never known anyone who can just do everything, except my sister. She's one weird girl.

'Anyway, the early wakeup call wasn't your birthday present. If you want your actual one, you have to get dressed and come downstairs!' she yelled as she ran out the door.

Yawning, I dragged myself out of bed and looked outside the window. Avril was right, it is a beautiful day. Every morning I look out my window and I can't help but marvel at the amazing view. Whether it's raining or sunny, it's always breath taking. Personally I think it's the mountain. The Angel Falls' mountain is known for its beauty, but I think there's something more to it than just beauty. It's like its hypnotizing or something that I just can't explain. I love to run up it in the morning, when there is still dew on the ground. I do most mornings, which is why I was looking forward to a sleep-in today. So much for that plan.

It's then that it hits me; it's my seventeenth birthday today! Quickly pulling on a top and some pants, I run downstairs to find Mum, Dad and Avril all sitting down around the kitchen table, with a small pile of presents in the middle of them.

'Happy Birthday Son' says Dad, giving me a big hug.

Mum hops up next, hugs me and then kisses me on the cheek, 'Happy Birthday Michael.'

Avril remains sitting, staring out the window, like she can't wait to get out of the house and do something.

'What would you like for breakfast today honey?' Mum asks in a very happy tone.

'Oh I don't really mind Mum, whatever you want,' I reply. I don't want her to go to too much effort; I mean it's nothing extremely exciting; I'm sort of getting over birthdays now. I just want to get out and go for a run.

I sit down and Mum starts to whip up some of her special pancakes, one of my favourite meals. Once their ready, we sit down and all start eating. There's not much talking because these pancakes are so good, like they are extra special today.

We finish and then it's present time. I get quite a good collection this year, a couple of new tops from my aunt who's a fashion designer, a new game I wanted and best of all a new phone from Mum and Dad. I look across the table and see that there's only one present and one card left, the present is from Avril and I'm not sure who the card is from, I can't make out the hand writing.

Taking the present, I open it to find one of the last things I expected to get from Avril, a painting of me standing on top of Angel Falls. Staring across at her I wonder when she had the time to paint this. She's always outside, playing and practicing new things that I didn't think she would have the patience to paint something like this; I mean the detail is amazing.

'Thank you Avril, it's amazing, but how did you do it, I mean I never knew you could paint like this!' I ask in awe.

'Yeah, I didn't know I could do it either, but I guess I can,' she said slowly, then started to smile again.

See this is what I mean went I said that there is nothing that my sister can't do.

Thanking my parents and Avril for their presents and Mum for breakfast, I go to run upstairs to put my new stuff away.

'Hey Michael, you forgot this,' Avril says.

I turn around to see her holding up the last card. I quickly jog back, grab the card and make my way back up to my room.

Dumping my stuff on the bed, I grab the picture and find a space to put it on the wall. There's a perfect gap on the shelf and I place it there before collapsing down on my bed.

I look across at the painting and admire Avril's handiwork. It's amazing, I know I've said it before but I felt the need to repeat myself because it is that good.

I look outside the window again and back to the painting, it looks almost the same, like the picture was painted today of the mountain now, or in a couple of hours when the sun gets higher in the sky. The thought of my sister having painted the future is a bit creepy, but I push it to the back of my head knowing that it's impossible. I mean, nobody knows the future, right?

All of a sudden I feel this urge to run, to just get away, to be free. It's normal, I love to run and sometimes I can't help it, but today it's especially strong.

Knowing that I'll be gone for a while, I do a quick collection of items I might need while up the mountain. It's quite a steep climb so I always take plenty of water and some food, grab a jumper off the floor and quickly pick up the card that I haven't opened yet, thinking that once I'm up the mountain I can read it then.

I run downstairs, let Mum know where I'm going, and then I'm off. Running in the cool morning air, nothing can beat this feeling, ever.


	3. Chapter 2  Kira

**Kira**

I wake to the sound of loud buzzing. It's so loud that you'd think whatever was making the buzzing noise was just outside my room, but I know it's not. It's the sphere and judging by how loud the buzzing is, a new mission has come, and it's impatient.

I hope out of bed, put some clothes on and walk down the hall towards the sphere. It's no surprise to see my father there already, fully dressed, where as I'm just in pyjamas and a dressing gown. I know it's the middle of summer, but it is really cold in the chamber, so I always rug up.

As I walk in, Dad looks up at me and smiles

'Good morning darling' he says happily.

Again I admire how he always seems to look really good, even though I know he didn't get much sleep last night, where as I look like I've been pulled out of one of those zombie movies and I've come back from the dead. I'm not a morning person.

'Morning Dad. What's going on with the sphere?' I ask casually.

'Oh nothing you need to worry about,' shooting me a smile, but I can tell from the expression on his face and from the feel I'm getting from him that something is not right. 'I have more important news for you today.'

I try to put the sphere out of my mind and concentrate on the news concerning me. I wonder what it could be, judging by the tone of his voice it seems like good news…

'Oh really, what is that?' I ask, hoping for a good result.

'You're to be given an apprentice!' he exclaimed.

No way, this news is too good to be true. I search in his deep purple eyes for conformation. He gives it to me.

'Oh my goodness, this is amazing! I can't believe it! When do I start? How long do I have to train them? Who is it? Is it someone I know? Please tell me!'

Oh no, I can't believe this; I'm acting like a little kid! How are the Tribunal supposed to trust me with an apprentice if I can't even act calm about it! I suppose it does help you when the head of the Tribunal is your uncle…I think, my thoughts trailing off again.

Dad coughs, which immediately pulls my concentration back to him. He raises an eyebrow and gives a small chuckle at my thoughts. 'Matt had nothing to do with this idea, the rest of the Tribunal did. They believe you are ready."

I take a deep breath and try and focus on being calm and keeping my thoughts under control. It really sucks having a mind reader for a father.

Seeing that I'm ready to listen again, he starts talking. "I'll start by telling you his name. Michael, you should know him from school. He's in your year at school.'

Michael, Michael, Michael. I try to think of a Michael I know, but I can't think of any. Come on Kira, think! Well there is this one Michael, but it couldn't possibly be him, I mean, why would he be Named.

Part of me would love it to be him because, well face it, he's gorgeous! Deep blue eyes, dark blond hair, you'd have to be blind not to fall head over heels with him! Of course I don't think he knows any of this, he seems to think that he lives in his older brother's shadow, which is not true at all, he has his own shimmering light, which he is oblivious too.

But how would I cope if it was him, I mean, I blush every time he just looks at me! I feel myself burn up just thinking about him!

'Um, I might know who you're talking about.' I reply, still trying desperately to conceal my thoughts.

'I think you do, Kira,' he relies, with a know-it-all smile across his face, letting me know that I'm not succeeding with the concealing of my thoughts. 'You'd better hurry up and get dressed.'

'Why, it's a Saturday, I don't have school. I'm just relaxing today'

'Maybe, but you're about to have a perfect time to introduce yourself to Michael in about…10 minutes. You better hurry up unless you want to go out and see him like that,' he says looking down at my pyjamas which are covered in elephants and hearts.

I blush again (what's wrong with me today?), and quickly hurry back to my room and choose some of my very best casual clothes to put on. I run to the mirror, brush my hair back into a neat ponytail and apply a little bit of makeup.

Rushing back out to the main chamber, I see my father leaning over the sphere again, a puzzled look across his face. He blue hair falling gently against his cheeks and side of his face.

'You really need a haircut,' I say as I walk closer to him.

'And you really need to cut back on the makeup,' he replies, the cheeky smile returning to his face. 'So Michael is on his way up to the top of the mountain right now, you need to meet him up there and just talk to him, nice and casual. Don't mention anything about the Guard just yet because you might scare him, since you've never talked to him before. '

I sit and listen to Dad running through all the things I should and shouldn't do, but I've got my own issues. I'm going to be alone with _the_ hottest guy at our school and I can't even think about him without blushing! Man, I'm in trouble.


	4. Chapter 3 Michael

**Michael**

Phew, I love to run, but it's so tiring. It was really good today, I felt like I was flying I was running so fast. I swear at one point I thought I actually left the ground.

The sun's pretty high in the sky now, around 10 o'clock now I recon. I do have a watch, but I've left it at home, again, but it doesn't really matter because I've done it so many times that I can tell the time by just looking at the sun.

I'm almost at the top of the hill now, and again I look around and realise just how beautiful this mountain really is. It's hard to take in all of your surroundings when you're running, but when I stop and slow down to a walk, I get a good look at everything around me and wow, it's amazing.

Crunch

I hear a sound close by; automatically I freeze and look around. I think I see a shadow dart behind a tree nearby, but then I blink and it disappears.

Trusting my instincts that tell me it's not safe here, I take off at a run up the mountain. I'm almost of the top now and when I get to the big clearing, I can sit down and have something to eat.

I reach the top soon enough and I hear the trickling of water. From where I am I can see almost the entire lake, it's a really calming sight. I walk towards it and then start to feel my body calming down and my breathing slows.

The day is really starting to heat up and sweat is still pouring down my face from all the running I've been doing. I'm probably not a very pretty sight at the moment, not that I ever am.

I've always been the ugly duckling in my family. Avril is gorgeous, the amount of attention she gets from the guys at school, you'd think she was a movie star or someone famous! Plus, everyone knows how super talented she is, and it's obvious how beautiful she is inside too. And then of course there's my older brother Lucas, always a hit with the ladies. He could definitely be a model if he wanted to, he'd even had a couple of offers from big companies, but he'd turned them down to play football. Yep, he was the sporting type. All the girls were in love with him, I was just known as Lucas' brother to them, half of them didn't even know my name.

I fell under the category of 'nerd', I mean I wasn't ugly or anything, but I was just smart and didn't happen to be very good at sports. And girls didn't care about brains; sport stars grabbed their attention.

I sat down by the water's edge and took out my drink bottle and an energy bar that I packed. I better not eat too much because when I get back home, mum will have a huge lunch ready for me and if I don't eat heaps she'll jump to conclusions such as I'm sick or her cooking is bad. Mum's such a drama queen.

Once I've eaten the bar and drunk about half of the water in the bottle, I feel better, but now I realise just how sweaty I am. Looking around I realise that no-one is around and no-one is likely to come up here on such a hot day, so it would be safe enough to go for a swim to cool down.

Stripping down to just my underwear, I dive into the water. It's so cool and refreshing, I feel like I could stay here forever. All my thoughts about my birthday and the weird noise I heard before all just float away.

I don't know how long I was in the water for, but all of a sudden I hear a small giggle and my eyes snap open.

Standing a fair distance away, I see a beautiful young girl perched on a rock, long dark brown hair sparkling in the sun, her big brown eyes staring at me. My eyes sift down to the edge of the pool and I see my clothes sitting there in the sun. It's then that I realise why she is staring and laughing at me, I'm almost naked!


	5. Chapter 4 Kira

**Kira**

I found him alright; just where dad said he would be, on top of the mountain in the lake. What I didn't expect was to find him wearing nothing but his underwear! That was a shock, not a horrible one of course, but it didn't really help my blushing problem. But then again, he went redder then I ever have, so I suppose he wasn't noticing the colour of my face.

I turned around to give him some privacy and I heard him jump out of the pool quickly and get dressed, swearing under his breath.

He probably didn't want me here I decided, that's why he was swearing.

Quickly I jumped up and started to run away, thinking about how embarrassing it was going to be at school on Monday if we bumped into each other. Unlikely. I wonder if he even knows who I am!

'No wait, please!' I hear a yell from behind me.

I stop completely dumbfounded. Why did he want me to stop? Was he angry with me? Was he going to start yelling at me! Oh no, I should keep on running. My brain said move, but my heart had me glued to this spot. I couldn't move if my life depended on it.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you, I didn't think anyone else was here,' the excuses kept tumbling out of my mouth.

'No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gone for a swim, and I didn't think anyone else would come up here. I'm sorry if I have mentally scared you, I didn't mean to,' he said with a hint of humour in his tone.

I couldn't help but laugh, which came out all shaky and nervous.

'I'm Michael by the way, and you are…' he asked trailing off, his expression weird, like nothing I've ever seen before. I'm usually pretty good at reading people, I can assess their faces and feel their emotions, but I'm drawing a blank.

My skill is pretty useful, I can tell how others are feeling, it's like an energy that just radiates off them, but I can only 'understand' feelings that I have experienced myself. I guess I need to work on it a bit more…

'Kira, and I already know who you are, you go to my school,' I replied, still nervous. He seemed so cool, calm and collected, with a hint of that unknown feeling, where as I was a bunch of nerves. I can't believe I'm talking to Michael "Hottie" Lloyd!

'You do?' he asked, genuinely confused.

'Yeah, but I'm pretty quiet at school, so I understand you not knowing me,' I replied quickly, blushing an even deeper shade of red. Of course he wouldn't know me, no one knew me, I was just there in the background, just existing.

'Well I don't. I definitely should remember your face, your eyes are amazing!' he exclaimed.

If someone could die from embarrassment, I would be stone dead on the ground with no breath in my lungs.

'Thank you, um, I should really be going now, I've got to get back before my dad misses me too much,' I manage to spit out, which is amazing in itself because he is staring me right in the eyes and I'm having trouble just breathing, let only having to try to put words together!

He quickly looked down, like he was embarrassed himself! 'Oh of course, well I guess I should be going now too, my mum will worry if I'm not back by lunch time. It's my birthday today see, and she always makes a big fuss about me,' he said looking back up at me, grinning. If I was breathing before, I certainly wasn't now. I hate to be cheesy, but that smile was breathtaking, literally.

'Well it was nice meeting you, well talking to you since I already know who you are…' I say, trailing off like the idiot I am.

'Yeah you too. I guess, I'll see you on Monday,' he replies.

'Yeah, oh happy birthday by the way,' I add lamely.

'Thanks,' he relies giving me one last gorgeous smile before he quickly disappeared into the trees. Man he can run fast!

I can't believe it; I just made a total fool of myself! What am I going to do Monday? Now I'm really dreading it. Well at least he knows my name.

As I start making my way back home, I try to control my thoughts, I don't want dad finding out how much of a disaster this was. But I quickly lose my focus as I recall the conversation we had. He liked my eyes…


	6. Chapter 5 Michael

**Michael**

This weekend just drags on! For the first time in my life, I find myself wanting Monday to come, wanting to go to school. I think I've finally lost it! But I just can't get the image of the girl, Kira, out of my head. And her eyes, a deep brown with a hint of an almost pinkie colour…

I glace over at the clock, 4:57pm, exactly three minutes have passed since I last looked at it. I'm going to lose it for real if I can't find a way to make the time pass quicker.

"Michael?" Avril's voice calls through the door.

"Come in," I say, not trying to hide my boredom.

"Hey," she says as she smiles and walks in the door. She goes and sits on the floor in the middle of the room, watching me the whole time. "Are you alright?" she asks cautiously, like I'm a nuclear bomb that's about to go off at any moment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I reply casually. I must have been acting really strange if Avril's noticed something's up. I'm not saying that she's not a good little sister, it's just that she's usually too busy being brilliant to notice much around her.

"Oh I dunno," she replies, trying to be casual about it. "You just seem a little different lately, since you got back from your run yesterday." Maybe I was wrong, maybe she's a little more observant than I thought…

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just tired or something," I reply lamely. I've never been a good liar, another difference between me and my siblings. They could make anyone believe that they were anything, but I suppose the looks help with that.

"Sure," Avril replies, giving me an uneasy look, letting me know immediately that she didn't buy my lie either.

"Listen Av, it's really nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff and I really am tired, I should probably go to bed earlier tonight."

"Fine, whatever it is you don't want to tell me, I get it, it's your choice. But if there is anything you want to talk about or need help with, feel free to give me a call," she says smiling up at me. If only it were that simple.

"Thanks," I reply as she gets up off the floor and prances out my room.

"No problem, by the way, I'm about to head off to Sean's place, so if there's anything you want, you can contact me there. Can you also tell Mum and Dad where I am too?" She says with a smile, not giving me time to answer as she quickly darts for the door. A couple of seconds later I hear the front door slam. Great, now I'm going to have to suffer Mum and Dad's wrath. I mean it's not like I disagree with them, I'm not too fond of Avril's boyfriend either. It seems to me that he just uses her to show off to his friends, like she's some prize or something that he's won. But then again, maybe she likes that. Either way, both mum, dad and I don't like her spending too much time with him, that's why she has to do sudden disappearing acts.

I get up to turn some music on, maybe that can push all the thoughts about Avril and Sean and Kira out of my head. I just make it to the speakers and I'm about to push play when I hear a knock at the door.

Great, Avril's probably forgotten something and needs me to let her in cause she's locked herself out, so typical of her.

I get to the front door and open it. "What did you forget?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about, I didn't forget your birthday, I told you last week I couldn't come till today," a familiar voice answers, but not the voice I was expecting to hear.

"Lucas! I forgot you were coming. I thought you were Avril coming back cause she'd forgotten her phone or something."

"Oh great, good to know I'm getting mixed up with crazy 16 year old girls," he says jokingly, smiling his trade smile, the one that is in all his pictures, the heartbreaker smile.

"Sorry man, I'm just not all here at the moment," I reply smiling too, my smile more of a hillbilly, stupid smile.

"Well, just as well I'm here now, I've come to give you the best birthday present ever!"

"Oh yeah, good luck, mum and dad already gave me a phone, try and beat that!" I reply with a smug smile on my face knowing that the new phone was the thing I wanted most in the world, well it used to be before I met…

"Don't need luck cause I know you're gonna love this. Because I am so awesome and I know people in the right places, I managed to get us two tickets to….wait for it… The Getaway Plan, one night only, tonight! It's ok, I already know I'm the best," he says with a crooked smile on his face.

"The Getaway Plan! No way! How did you do that, the concerts been sold out for weeks! And somehow I can't imagine you waiting for hours in the rain to get tickets!" I can't believe this, they are my favourite band ever! I was so disappointed when I couldn't score tickets!

"I told you bro, it's all about the people you know!" Of course, he used his looks and charm. Damn why couldn't I do that?

"Awesome, thanks heaps Lucas! When is it?" I ask, feeling the excitement rush up already.

"In about 3 hours, so we better get a move on if you wanna make it in time! Just leave a note for mum and dad and we're off!"

He took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. I quickly rushed upstairs, got changed, grabbed a few things before running back downstairs. I grabbed a blank bit of paper and wrote a quick note to mum explaining where I was going and where Avril had gone. At least I wouldn't have to tell them face to face, and Avril would be home before me, so it was no longer my problem.

I pulled my shoes on, left the note on the kitchen bench and headed to the door with Lucas at my side. This was going to be one hell of a night!


	7. Chapter 6 Kira

**Kira**

Monday mornings, how I hated them. Everyone did, I know, but there was always something about them which I couldn't stand. Maybe it was the fact that during the weekend, I got to live in another world. Completely true, inside the mountain was another world; and then going back to school, back to reality, was just so boring after a weekend of time travelling!

Part of my brain was trying to tell me that it wasn't going to be an ordinary Monday morning though, not after the weekend I just had…I'd been none stop thinking about him the whole weekend, and it was driving dad crazy!

"Just go to school already and tell him everything!" he said as I walked in the room, still trying to convince myself that everything was normal and that today would be just as boring as ever.

"If you don't want me here, just tell me, I can always move in with one of my friends!" I replied, trying to pretend to be hurt, knowing that dad was only joking.

"Well that's fine with us, right darling?" he asked my mum as she walked in, looking extremely tired.

"Yeah sure Kira, go have fun," she said yawning, clearly having missed the first part of our conversation.

"Well then fine! I'm going!" I shouted, still pretending to be hurt, and wheeled around grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Once I was outside, I started laughing and I could swear that I heard laughter from inside. Yes this was definitely going to be one hell of a weird day.

I jogged down the hill and again admired my surroundings. These hills were beautiful, especially in the mornings.

I saw the school up ahead in the distance, and I quickly slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. I was pretty fit, it was part of the job description, so I didn't know why that little jog had me gasping for air. And then I realised as I read my own emotions, I was nervous. About going to school? No way, I was kidding myself, I was nervous about running into Michael again. I wondered if he even remembered me. He probably just forgot me and has moved onto something else, forgetting we ever had a conversation. This thought seemed to cause me physical pain, and I didn't understand why. I was sort of used to just blending in, to people forgetting me, but for some reason it hurt more than normal at the thought of him forgetting me.

I got to my locker and quickly put my bag away, checking my timetable. I collected my things and started to head towards my math class. I only had one class with Michael, history, and I didn't have history until last period, so I had plenty of time to panic after lunch. I tried again to calm myself, using my own power on myself, something I've never had to do before. I instantly felt calm and relaxed and I turned around confidently and started to walk toward the C buildings.


	8. Chapter 7 Michael

**Michael**

I get to school, and the first thing I do is look for her.

The concert was great last night; Lucas used his fame and good looks to get us backstage! I actually got to speak to the band! Well I got to listen to them speak to my brother, they're all big fans apparently, they've been to a couple of his matches. But even with the thrill of the concert and actually meeting them, I still couldn't get Kira and her amazing eyes out of my head.

I had no idea where to look for her, I didn't know where her locker was, and I didn't know if she was in any of my classes. It was like looking for thin air. I asked all my friends, but like me, they had no idea who she was. When they asked why she was so important, I just shrugged and said nothing. I don't know why, but I didn't want them to know about her. She was so amazingly beautiful and the thought of her with one of them just did not wash with me. It made my blood boil and I felt a sudden surge of anger towards them all.

I quickly calmed myself down before any of them could notice and then made some excuse about not wanting to be late to class in order to get away.

After searching fruitlessly for ages, I hear the bell go and I quickly run to my locker and grab my stuff. It's then that I finally see her, heading in the opposite direction to where my next class is.

I had to quickly decide what was more important, being late for class or missing out on this perfect opportunity to talk to her.

Not a hard choice at all.

"Kira!" I yell, as she quickly walks away from me, heading towards the C building I'm guessing.

She freezes, but doesn't turn around.

I sprint towards her, trying to make sense of her strange reaction.

I get to her quickly and tap her lightly on the shoulder. She jumps and turns to look at me, with mixed emotions on her face. Surprise, curiosity almost a hint of happiness being the main ones.

"Hey, I'm sorry for holding you up, you must be in a huge hurry to get to…" I trail off, not sure what her next class is.

"Maths," she replies with a small smile, "yeah I'd hate to miss that." He smile grows and it's impossible for me not to smile too. I start to smile my stupid hillbilly smile again and she looks away from me, obviously disgusted but how stupid I look. I quickly drop the smile and start staring at her again. Even in the horrible ugly school uniform, she still looks like an angel or something more beautiful than words.

I realize that I'm staring too hard at the same time that she does, clearing her throat to bring my attention back to her face, and her eyes…

"You stopped me for a reason?" she asked nervously. She obviously thought I had lost my mind.

"Um, yeah, I just wanted to talk to you, and apologize again for Saturday. I can't believe I was so stupid." I say, feeling more and more like an idiot as the seconds pass.

She looks at me and then smiles, a beautiful breath taking smile.

"Can we just try and forget about it, and maybe start fresh?" she asks looking hopeful. This has my heart racing, maybe she wants to get to know me almost as much as I want to know her.

"Sure, hi, I'm Michael Lloyd. And you are…" I prompt.

"Kira Beckett, lovely to meet you. However I am about to be late for my class as I'm sure you are too, so maybe we can continue this discussion another time?" she asked politely, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course Miss Beckett," I replied, a huge smirk across my face. "Farewell milady." I say as I take a deep bow.

She giggles and a couple of kids still left around the yard give me a weird look and hurry off.

"Farewell Mr. Lloyd," she whispered as she turned and walked towards her math classroom.

My head in the clouds, I drifted off to my next lesson, English I think. I sat there all lesson, not taking any of it in. My head was somewhere else altogether.

I could hardly wait till recess…


	9. Chapter 8 Kira

**Kira**

Oh my goodness! Not only did Michael remember my name, he came to find me just to say hi! Of course, it was the worst discussion on my side, I didn't say much, I was having too much trouble remembering how to breathe. And then he had to go and smile! I swear I was about to faint from happiness, I had to turn my head to stop from launching myself right at him! I really need to work on controlling my emotions around him.

What was it about him? I mean I've come across good-looking guys before, of course none anywhere as beautiful as Michael, but I hadn't almost passed out around any of them!

Get a grip Kira, I told myself as I quickly hurried towards my math classroom. I was five minutes late and I'm sure that would not escape from Mr. Todd.

Sure enough, the moment I was in the door…

"Miss Beckett, how lovely of you to finally join us," said Mr. Todd in a smug voice.

"Sorry Mr. Todd, I overslept," I mumbled as I quickly made my way to my usual seat at the back of the classroom. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," he replied in a threatening tone, and he went back to teaching the rest of the class.

The rest of the class reluctantly turned back around to face the front, and then the whispers began. Although no-one was sitting near me, I don't know why but people tended to avoid me, I managed to pick up what some people were saying. Keeping my head down, I could hear one of the nearest boys, James Sharp, say something about me to one of his friends sitting next to him, Gavin Tinn, I think his name was. While most people don't know who I am, I know pretty much everyone. I've always been pretty observant; it was a good habit I picked up from my dad.

I peeked up through my eyelashes at them; they both had their heads turned towards me.

"So that's the girl Mike was asking about," Gavin whispered. "She's alright looking, but I wonder what it is about her that's got him so hooked, I mean I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah I know what ya mean, it's really weird. I've never heard him mention her before today, and then all of a sudden he comes on the bus and demands that everyone tells him everything they knew about her!" James whispered back, a look of confusion on his face.

"Mr. Sharp, Mr. Tinn. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Todd demanded, growing more and more impatient by the second. I quickly calmed him down, I didn't want the guys to get in too much trouble, I wanted to hear more…

"Um, no sir, sorry sir," Gavin stuttered.

"Yes, well, keep your lips closed please while you're in my class," Mr. Todd replied calmly.

"Yes sir," James said, with a small look of confusion on his face. Mr. Todd was known for his unstoppable temper, they had been waiting for the explosion that hadn't come.

While they were obviously relieved that nothing had happened, they didn't dare talk for the rest of the lesson, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Michael had been asking about me…that was kind of hard to take in. By the tone in the guy's voices and from what I could feel from them, Michael had never displayed much emotion towards any other girls, so I had them genuinely confused. Hell, I was confused myself. I mean Michael could have any of the girls in our whole school. In gym once, I head Serena Goodson talking about how much she liked him, and she was definitely the hottest girl in our year. Blond, tall, thin, and not entirely stupid either, like most of the girls that she hangs out with. No guy took a second look at another girl when she was in the room.

But he had, he'd looked at me, I mean me of all people! It just didn't make any sense.

The bell rang finally and we all collected our books and started to file out of the classroom. Gavin and James were a couple of people in front of me, still talking in whispers which I couldn't hear over the noise of the other people desperate to escape. But I did hear it when James suddenly called out to someone outside the classroom.

"Hey Mike! What are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for a friend," he replied casually.

"It's that Kira chick, isn't it? I know she's in my class!"

"Yeah, so you got a problem with that?" he ask casually, sounding like he couldn't care less what James thought.

"No, it's just weird…that's all. I mean you barely even know her!" Gavin quickly slipped in his bit, standing up for James.

"Well that's why I'm waiting for her, so I can get to know her better," he replied, smiling at me as I finally managed to get out the door.

"Fine, well we better get going, come on Gavin," James said quickly, obviously not wanting to be stuck here with his friend and some 'chick' that he didn't know.

They grabbed their books from the bench and quickly took off in the direction of their lockers, I wasn't really paying attention, my eyes were busy focusing on Michael's perfect face.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hi," he replied, matching my smile with a much bigger, much more beautiful smile. "Mind if I walk you to your locker?"

Around me I could hear the whispers break out.

"Oh my god, are they going out? That's so unfair, why does he like her?" I heard Serena whisper to someone before she turned and ran.

My smile grew. "Of course, how gentleman like of you."

He just grinned back and motioned with his arms for me to lead. Oh yes, this was going to be one very weird, good day. Maybe I didn't hate Mondays as much as I'd originally though…


	10. Chapter 9 Michael

**Michael**

Finally, English is over!

I grab my books and sprint out of the classroom, I'm out the door before anyone else has even left their seats. I run across the school and let out a sigh of relief when I see that Kira's class is still in the classroom.

I hear the bell ring around the school. Ms. Brander let us out of class early? That really is weird…

I see the rest of the class get up out of their seats and make their way to the door, but my eyes are glued to Kira. She is so beautiful, how did I ever manage to not spot her in all the years I've been here!

"Hey Mike! What are you doing here?"

I quickly look over at the door, recognizing my friend James' voice.

"Just waiting for a friend," I replied, trying to make it sound casual.

"It's that Kira chick, isn't it? I know she's in my class!" he asked, sounded smug.

"Yeah, so you got a problem with that?" I ask still trying to be casual, but my temper was rising at a steady rate. Either way, I couldn't care less about what James thought about her, as long as he kept his distance.

"No, it's just weird…that's all. I mean you barely even know her!" Gavin said, joining the conversation, standing up for James. It was obvious that they had been talking about this in class.

Thinking quickly, I managed to reply, "Well that's why I'm waiting for her, so I can get to know her better," It wasn't a lie entirely; I did want to get to know her better, a lot better, but I didn't want him to know how much I really just wanted to be with her, spend every second with her. He'd make some stupid comment and then I'd end up hurting him. While he was slightly taller, I was a lot stronger.

Finally, Kira made it out of her classroom. She gave me a small smile, which I returned with my own hillbilly smile. She didn't seem to care, it only made her smile bigger.

"Fine, well we better get going, come on Gavin," James said quickly. For some reason, he didn't want to be here when Kira got to us. Hey, I wasn't complaining! The sooner they left the better!

I heard the guys disappear next to me, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. My eyes were glued to Kira's perfect face.

"Hey," she said, her grin shrinking back to a small polite smile.

"Hi," I replied, my hillbilly smile still in place. I hated it, but I'd given up trying to lose it. Plus she didn't seem to mind it, I could see her blushing now in front of me. "Mind if I walk you to your locker?" I asked casually.

Like I'd lit a match in a room full of gas, the whispers suddenly exploded. Serena Goodson was the closest too us, and she made no effort to try and conceal her whispers, which were so loud she might as well of just talked.

"Oh my god, are they going out? That's so unfair, why does he like her?" I saw her out of the corner of my eye, just over Kira's right shoulder, as she stomped her foot, spun around and marched off, her little gang following at her heels. She was such a drama queen, which was why I'd never gone out with her. That plus she was extremely obsessed about herself, and no one else.

Still looking at Kira's face, I saw her small smile grow back into her gorgeous breathtaking grin. "Of course, how gentleman like of you."

I grinned back at her before bowing low and motioned with my arms for her to lead the way to her locker.

She gave a small curtsy and then started walking. I stood there looking like an idiot as she walked away from me. She was so graceful that it froze me to this spot. I quickly shook it off, and took a couple of big steps to catch up to her.


	11. Chapter 10 Kira

**Kira**

Well, this day has been….interesting. I've gone from class to class like any other day, but it's the times in between classes that have made this day so different. A good different though, definitely a good different.

Michael has escorted to me every class and he's been waiting outside the class after it's over. It's been so weird. I've imagined something like this happening over and over again, and for it finally to come true, it's been so bizarre. The only down side to all this sudden attention is everyone else. There are already rumours flying around the school, about how we're dating now or something similar.

It's so frustrating because I try to tune them all out, but it's impossible. It's even worse because I know they're all wrong, but I desperately wish for once the rumours were true!

"So, who's your favourite author and why?"

Michael's question wakes me up and brings me back to reality. This is how we'd been spending recess and lunch, wondering around the school playing 20 questions. Might not sound all that fun, but it's amazingly interesting and i'm finding out so much I didn't know.

"Jane Austen," I replied, without even thinking about it.

"So a classic's girl, eh? You didn't say why though," he countered. Damn it, I was hoping he'd let me pass through that without answering it fully. I could tell him the real reason I like Jane so much, but we're getting along so well and I don't want to ruin it by making him run away screaming that i'm crazy.

"Can't I just tell you another time?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy-dog face.

"Nope," he said smugly, totally ignoring my sad face.

Well you see Michael, I love Jane Austen so much because when I time travelled back into the past to save her, I kinda became attached to her and we became really good friends. Queue him running away...

"It's complicated."

"How can choosing an author be complicated?"

Why does he have to be so persistent? I could just say cause i'm a romantic, which is part of the reason, but I find myself unable to lie to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not now. Come to my house at 7pm tonight and I'll tell you then."

"O...k..." he said, looking at me weirdly. Then something must have clicked in his head or something, because all of his confusion turned into excitement. "I'll need your address then."

Whoops, what am I meant to tell him now? Yeah, just come to the big mountain where there's this big boulder, my dad will open it up for you and you can come inside the cliff where there is tones of alien technology which we use to spy on the past? Ok, think fast...

"How about we just meet at the top of the hill again, where we met the first time?"

"What, don't want your parents to meet me?" he asked, looking hurt but I could sense the humour underneath.

"Yes, you're too embarrassing," I teased, smiling to let him know I was joking.

"Fine whatever you say..." he trailed off as the bell rang. "What class do you have now?"

"We have history now."

"You're in my history class?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I am in our history class!" I knew he hadn't noticed me before now. I wonder why the sudden interest...

I continued this trail of thought as we headed to class together. My mind drifting off again, reliving my time with the Austens...


	12. Chapter 11 Michael

**Michael**

I am an idiot. A total idiot.

I know I've said this before, but this time i mean it.

Kira has been in my history class all year and i have somehow managed to not notice her. I must be a totally blind, idiotic loser.

We entered the classroom together and suddenly a wave of whispers washed over the room. I looked to my left and saw Kira's cheeks flush as she looked down at our joined hands and quickly pulled her small warm hand out of my huge cold one. I hadn't even noticed that we were holding hands; it had just felt so right and normal that i didn't pay any attention to it.

She muttered a quick "bye", and practically sprinted down the hall to her seat in the back row. I took my seat in the second row and cursed whoever came up with seating arrangements.

History seemed to drag on and on, like it was teasing me, knowing that I now knew that the most gorgeous girl in the world was sitting just three rows behind me. Like it was punishment for not noticing her sooner.

I usually loved history, but at the moment, Ms. Murphy's voice was sounding like nails on a chalkboard and she seemed to be talking slower every minute. I couldn't even pay attention to what she was talking about...the Russian Revolution I think.

Finally the bell went and I jumped up out of my seat and went to turn around when I heard Ms. Murphy call out my name.

"Michael, please stay behind after class."

I quickly turned around to look at her in confusion. Surely I didn't do anything wrong...

I caught a floral scent as someone passed me and knew already who it was. I felt her lean down as she whispered in my ear.

"I'll wait outside."

I instantly felt calmer for some reason and sat back down ready to deal with whatever Ms. Murphy wanted to talk to me about.

She sat down at her desk and waited till the last student filed out the door before starting.

"Michael, I noticed that you seemed a little distant today. Is there a particular reason for that? You're one of my top students and always pay attention, I would hate for you to change that habit now."

"Yes, i'm sorry Miss. It won't happen again."

"Ok then, if you're sure. Just remember that if you need to talk, I'm here, ok? You can go now."

With that, i jump out of my seat and all but run to the door. As i exit the classroom, i look around expectantly and i'm not disappointed. Kira's sitting down on the grass a couple of meters away, with a frustrated look on her face. But then she notices that I've come out and looks up, giving me a heartbreaking smile.

"Hey, that was quick. I thought you'd be a lot longer."

"Yeah, well she just wanted to talk to me about paying more attention in class."

"I know," she answered, before quickly blushing and turning away. "I mean, i just, um, guessed... So... what have you got planned for the rest of the day?"

I think about it for a second. "Nothing at all, maybe a little bit of homework if i can be bothered later, which isn't very likely at all. Perhaps... well, um, i was wondering if maybe you...and i, we could... maybe get something to eat or something?" I stumbled through the last sentence, which i swear i did not plan. It was really a spare of the moment thing, and i didn't know what i was saying until it was too late to take them back. Kira just looked at me with mixed emotions on her face. "I mean, you don't have to or anything. I know we haven't known each other long at all but i was just hoping..." i trailed off, digging myself a bigger hole.

"No, I mean yes, I'd like to do something. But can we perhaps go somewhere else?" Kira asked.

I was speechless for a couple of seconds. This amazing beautiful girl wanted to go out with me? Well, not go out as in be my girlfriend but maybe... "Sure. Wherever."

"Awesome. I think I know a good place. How about we meet up a bit early, say at 6 o'clock, and I'll bring some food, so we can have a sort of picnic." She said all this kinda quickly, but surprisingly, I caught it all.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," I replied, smiling at her, with all the happiness I was feeling coming through. "I'll pick you up at your house?"

"No!" she cried. "I mean," she continued more calmly, "how about we just meet here, at school?"

"At school?"

"Yeah, it's closer to where I want to go anyway.." she trailed off.

"Um, sure. If that's what you want.."I replied, slightly confused, but still super happy.

"Great. Well, I'll see you then," she replied, before giving me one last smile then turning and sprinting off towards the forest.

That's weird, I thought. Wouldn't she be going home after school? And why of all places did we have to meet at school? Doesn't she want me to know where she lives of something?

I decided it didn't matter and started off home, trying to calm down the excitement that seemed to be buzzing from every part of my body. I was going on a date with Kira Beckett! I wonder what will happen...


End file.
